Love
by Leeteuk Serenity
Summary: Warning Boy and Boy. Kotarou sufers through hard times. Will Tatsuki help your leave it be?KotarouTatsuki
1. Chapter 1

Hands Off

* * *

**Warning:** Lemon/slash Kotarou and Tatsuki.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters.

**

* * *

****Chapter 1 **

Kotarou was sitting in class depressed and his friend Yuuto tried to find out what had happened to make Kotarou so sad. So he asked Tatsuki what was wrong. It so happened that Kotarou's girlfriend Mio had died in a terrible car crash. First he had lost his grandfather and now his girlfriend. Yuuto frowned and looked at Kotarou with sad eyes.

"Hey man it will be alright." Yuuto said putting his hand on Kotarou's shoulder. Kotarou pulled away violently.

"Don't touch me." Kotarou said dangerously. Yuuto looked at Kotarou's aura and it said it all. He was angry, hurt, and sad. Tatsuki stood and looked at the teacher.

"Sir I am taking Kotarou home." The teacher just nodded in understanding. Tatsuki walked over too his cousin and held out his hand. At first Kotarou didn't move but then took the offered hand. They walked out to Tatsuki's bike and drove home. Once they arrived at the house they walked inside hand and hand.

"Kota go to sleep." Tatsuki said in a smile and gentle voice. Kotarou nodded and climbed the stairs to his bedroom to sleep.

An hour passed when Tatsuki heard a loud painful scream. He quickly ran up the stairs to his cousin's room. When he opened the door the sight he saw was heart wrenching. Kotarou was shaking and tears fell from his eyes. Tatsuki walked over to the bed and set down. He took the crying boy into his arms and rocked him trying to calm the boy. Once he quieted he looked up at his cousin who was being so kind.

"Thank you Tak-kun." Tatsuki felt a smile come to his lips. He looked into Kotarou's eyes and on impulse leaned in and planted a kiss on his cousin's lips. At first Kotarou didn't move his brain was on overload but when he felt Tatsuki pull away he grabbed his cousin's neck and kiss back with all the love and passion he had hide from him. Tatsuki felt like he was in heaven kissing Kotarou felt so right. Tatsuki laid his cousin on the bed and ran his tongue against his lower lip asking for entrance. Kotarou granted the questioning tongue entrance and moaned at the feel of their tongues battling.

"Tak-kun I want you." Tatsuki pause to think. He didn't to take advantage of his distort cousin, but he was afraid to stop. So he kissed his cousin again and slowly removed the cloths that were in his way. First he removed their shirts. He kissed and licked until he reached a nipple. He nipped and Kotarou arched with pleasure. Tatsuki smirked and did the same to the other on. Then he removed the rest of their cloths and smiled. The boy beneath him was so gorgeous. He kissed and licked his way to Kota's cock. Once he reached it he took it into his mouth. Kotarou moaned and bucked, Tatsuki moved his hands to Kotarou's hips and held them down. Kotarou groaned but was feeling so much pleasure from his cousin's mouth that he didn't care.

"Tatsuki… I'm… gone…" He didn't get to finish his sentence because he came hard. Tatsuki swallowed all he was given.

"You taste delicious Kota." Kotarou moaned he wanted more.

"Tatsuki… I … want… you… inside of me." He gasped the way Kotarou said that made Tatsuki hard and he positioned himself at his entrance. All Kotarou did was nodded his head and Tatsuki slammed into the small body. Kotarou screamed in pain and pleasure. Tatsuki stilled and waited for his cousin to adjust to his size, when Kotarou bucked in his readiness to continue Tatsuki smirked. Tatsuki moaned as Kotarou slipped his hands around his neck and pulled him closer. They moved slow and passionately at first but then their dance got faster and Kotarou moaned in pure ecstasy.

"Faster, Tatsuki!" Kotarou bucked his hips. Tatsuki moaned in pure bliss. Tatsuki thrust in and out again, faster and harder this time; Kotarou squirmed even more beneath him as he meet Tatsuki's thrusts every time.

Once when Tatsuki hit his Kota's prostate, Kotarou called out to him, moaning his name loudly. "Tatsuki! Hit that spot again!" Tatsuki did; in fact, hit it every time after that, angling himself so that he could guarantee it. Kotarou moaned and writhed under Tatsuki the whole time during their love-making, screaming Tatsuki's name at random when he hit his prostate the right way. Fifteen minutes into it, Tatsuki could feel his orgasm coming; not wanting to be the only one to come, he grabbed Kotarou's erection in his hands, pumping it lightly. It got faster and harder with every thrust into the blonde, causing him to arch his back and hiss in pleasure.

When Kotarou finally came, Tatsuki couldn't take it anymore; have those tight walls pulse around him he thrust into Kotarou one more time, and, while howling his name, collapsed on top of him, shuddering through his orgasm. The tremors of his orgasm stayed even after it was over, and as he pulled gently out of Kotarou, he turned to him and said, "I love you Kota."

"I love you too Tak-kun." Kotarou said before sleep took him. Tatsuki pulled the covers over their naked body's and feel asleep.

* * *

**The End?**

**Serenity:** I might write a second chapter about what will happen now between them but I need your reviews.


	2. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

Thank you for all the great reviews, but I will not be continue this story. If there is anyone that would like to continue this story please feel free to but before you do tell me first. I am sorry that I won't continue this story but I just can't remember what I was going to have happen. So again thank you for all the reviews I have received.

Sincerely,

Tegoshi Serenity


End file.
